Electronic equipments involving semiconductor devices are indispensable from our daily life. With the advancement of electronic technology, electronic equipments become smaller in size, and thus semiconductor devices inside the electronic equipments are also getting smaller, thinner and lighter. Wafer level packaging (WLP), and chip-on-wafer-on-substrate (CoWoS) technology have been gaining in popularity and is widely applied, and this structural paradigm implies for heat dissipation due to high power density of stacked chips.
Thus, manufacturing of the electronic equipment requires more and more emphasis on thermal management in order to produce the semiconductor devices in the electronic equipments. Therefore, there is a continuous demand on increasing thermal management efficiency, and improving package reliability.
The various features disclosed in the drawings briefly described above will become more apparent to one of skill in the art upon reading the detailed description below. Where features depicted in the various figures are common between two or more figures, the same identifying numerals have been used for clarity of description.